Energy Transfer Module
The '''Energy Transfer Module' is an upgrade in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is used by Samus Aran to transfer planetary energy from Dark Aether to Aether. It was used to retrieve the Light of Aether from Dark Aether, the latter which was destroyed when the planetary energy was removed. Samus must defeat the Dark Alpha Splinter in order to obtain the item. The upgrade appears as a glowing ball of blue-white energy that floats in the center of the Temple Sanctuary. When Samus reaches out to pick up this upgrade, it darts around the room before entering her suit, and is not recognized by her systems. U-Mos explains what it is and states that the Ing had taken the Module before she arrived and taken most of Aether's energy, implying that they were positioned in the Great Temple to complete their takeover when she stepped in. This item also rendered Samus immune to any form of Ing possession for the entire duration of her mission on Aether, as the Energy Transfer Module's core produced constant light energy within her, thus repelling any Ing who attempted to possess Samus. Official data Ingame notifications "System Alert. Unknown item acquired. Alien technology has bonded to armor systems. Threat scan complete. No negative impact on suit performance." Inventory data ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: How come Samus doesn’t get possessed by the Ing? And are there no Metroids? ANSWER: The Energy Transfer Module Samus received from the Ing protects her. And there are Metroids!https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/5/ Trivia *The sound clip that plays after the Energy Transfer Module is bonded to Samus differs between the GCN and Wii versions of the game. *When Warrior Ing transform into their gaseous form and throw themselves at Samus in an attempt to possess her, they will be unable to enter her suit and simply remain on its surface in a liquid form. However, Samus will receive damage for the duration of the time her suit is covered in Ing. Moments later, it will remove itself from her. *When Samus acquires the Energy Transfer Module, it does not immediately appear in her Inventory. It only appears after U-Mos talks to Samus. This may be because of its initial unrecognized status. *Initially, it is referred to as an Unknown Item by Samus' suit, similar to the Gravity Suit, Plasma Beam and Space Jump in Metroid: Zero Mission. The scan calls it an Unknown Technology. *From a gameplay perspective, the item is in fact, useless. If the user skips it thanks to speedrun techniques, the lights from the temples can still be absorbed and transferred to Light Aether. Samus will also not be possessed by any Ing if the item is indeed skipped. *After taking planetary energy from Dark Aether, the area's sky will take on an orange/crimson hue from the original purple. This is most noticeable in Dark Agon Wastes, though it does not occur in Sky Temple Grounds. **Additionally, after taking an area's energy, it has been noted that the amount of Ing will increase drastically, and they will become much more aggressive. This is likely an effort by the Ing to stop Samus from returning the energy to Aether. Gallery Temple Sanctuary 6.png File:Energy Transfer Module.png File:Energy transfer module.png|In-game model. File:Energy Transfer Module EoA.png|''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' ru:Модуль переноса энергии Category:Aether Category:Great Temple Category:Items Category:Unknown Items